


Overcoming Awkwardness

by WritingStruggles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is a saint, Awkwardness if you haven't noticed, Daichi is a nervous wreck, Fluff, Suga is as gorgeous as ever, Third years are First years, This is how I see them being first years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStruggles/pseuds/WritingStruggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road Daichi went to become Suga's boyfriend in his third year was hard. It started all the way in his first year...</p>
<p>Tales of how Daichi managed to capture Suga's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcoming Awkwardness

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is what my soul needed.  
> 
> 
> Chapters will be coming frequently and will probably reach a count of five or less (unless I get carried away), so stick with me.   Enjoy!

"Daichi, breathe."  


"You're the one clutching my hand."  


"I can't help that! I'm nervous."  


"What are YOU nervous about?"  


"For the past month that I've known you, this is the first time I see you in this state of distress."  


"But unlike you, I'm not a weakling who stresses over everything. Cry baby."  


"Why are you so mean to me?!"  


"I'm mean only to you. You're special."  


"I don't want to be that kind of special! Who would--"  


Daichi shushed quickly him, "He is coming here. Act natural." he hissed hurriedly.  


The two bickering fifteen years old took positions that could be described as 'I swear I'm not suspicious', when the person they spent the past 20 minutes waiting for finally showed up. The boy was shorter than the other two, fairer, medium length silver hair bobbing with every step he took. He blinked to attention when he noticed the huddled pair and smiled.  


"Oh, hey Suga! Fancy seeing you here." the short-haired guy laughed nervously.  


"Hi, you two," Sugawara waved at them. "Well my classroom is here, so I'm here." he chuckled good-naturedly.  


Daichi screamed internally at his own stupidity. His face didn't betray his emotions, though, "Aha, it is!" he laughed, wishing he could throw himself out the window.  


Thankfully Asahi the Weakling came to his rescue.  


"Are you going to practise today?" he asked, covering the moment of awkwardness.  


"I am! And you?"  


"We are, after the 6th period. Want to go with us? We need a setter for our practise." Asahi gestured to himself and Daichi.  


"Sure. But if you needed one before, why didn't you ask the seniors?" Suga raised an eyebrow.  


"That's, ah.." Asahi trailed off uncertainly.  


"They rejected us." Daichi stated bluntly. Suga's eyes widened a fracture.  


"Rejected? Why?" he exclaimed upset, furrowing his eyebrows.  


Daichi wanted to smash his head against the wall. 'Good job, Daichi, now he's upset.'  


"W-what he meant is that they are busy!" Asahi hurriedly added.  


"Yes, they are busy!" Daichi agreed nodding enthusiastically, 'Nice receive, Asahi' he exhaled internally.  


"Is that so?" Even doubt looked extremely attractive on Suga's face. Daichi's chest squeezed, "Hundred percent." he almost wheezed.  


"All right then." Suga reluctantly agreed, "The lesson will start in a few minutes, so I gotta go. I'll meet you in front of the gym, yeah?" he already turned toward the door of his classroom, asking them over his shoulder.  


"Yeah." Asahi waved at the retreating setter.  


"See you." Daichi smiled. Suga's eyes lingered on his face, then he smiled a blinding smile.  


"See you." Suga echoed. The door of his classroom closed behind him.  


Both boys lingered in that hallway for the rest of the break.  


"You look really happy, Daichi."  


"Shut it."  


"What did I say?!"  


***  


A few days earlier.  


"So what you are saying is...?"  


"For hundreds time, yes. I like Suga." Daichi moaned, starting to regret sharing his secret with his friend.  


They were walking together after their evening practise. The said setter has just parted with them, leaving the two alone, when Daichi decided to stop at a store. He treated Asahi to a juice, despite the taller guy's protests.  


"And you want me to help? How?" Asahi's confused expression matched his voice.  


Daichi rubbed his face in exhaustion and embarrassment.  


"The thing is...I, uh, tend to make a fool out of myself when I'm with Suga," Daichi chuckled humourlessly, "Like saying something stupid and unnecessary."  


"Like what?" Asahi asked cautiously.  


"Yesterday I told him that I like his sweatshirt and that it suited him." Daichi pressed his face into his palms.  


"So what? It's a nice compliment." Asahi patted Daichi's back.  


Daichi gave him a deadpan look.  


"I didn't realize that I was in an identical sweatshirt. Because it was the schools'." Daichi looked like he was on stage of misery, when you care for nothing and just wait till the end.  


"And what about the 'suits you' part? It's good, no?" Asahi tried to cheer him up.  


"I thought it was. But then he asked 'how does it suit me?' and you know what I said?"  


"What?" Asahi dreaded the answer.  


"I said that it matches his eyes." Daichi groaned, raising his arms in a 'what have I done to deserve this?' position.  


Asahi stayed silent for a long moment.  


"Aren't his eyes--?"  


"Yes, I know they're brown!" Daichi yelled in frustration.  


"It's not that bad." Asahi tried assuring Daichi.  


"Asahi, his eyes are brown and our school sweatshirt is white. Does brown match with white?"  


"It--"  


"It doesn't. It’s two different colors."  


Asahi rubbed his friend's back comfortingly, "Could've been worse."  


"It could and it had."  


"Eh?" Asahi stared at him.  


"Did you really think I'd be telling you that if it was a one-time thing? As if." Daichi snorted humourlessly, "This stuff happens every day. One time I called him, Pretty instead of Suga. Next day when I greeted him I stumbled over my words and ran away before he could answer me. Or when I--"  


"Please stop. I feel awkward just listening to this." Asahi's face was scrunched over and he was trying to cover his ears from the most awful moments of Daichi's life.  


"So that's that. I need your help. I need you to save me from situations like that."  


"Huh? Why do you think so?"  


"I just noticed that every time someone else is involved it doesn't end as badly as when it's just the two of us. So I need you two be there to save me from awkwardness." he explained. His face was pink from embarrassment. He hated having to ask someone for help in that matter.  


"I'll help you, then." Asahi said simply.  


Daichi grinned at him, relieved at the positive answer, "Thanks."  


"Do you want to ask him out?" Asahi asked in a few minutes, sipping the remains of his juice.  


"No...I think it's a bit too soon. We've known each other for like 3 months. Too soon." Daichi dismissed. "I'll get closer to him first."  


"I didn't know you are such a worrywart, Daichi."  


"As if you can talk, weakling."  


"And I just agreed to help you!"  


"Stop the ruckus, you brats!" the owner of the shop yelled, waving a broom in his hand. The two scrammed quickly. They started laughing when they rounded the corner, away from the store.  


The plan was set. Daichi was going to get closer to Suga and Asahi was going to help him with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this made you feel like it was too ooc, but as I stated in the tags, it's what I imagine this guys to be like in their first year.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any suggestions for future chapters, please share them!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> hinabaelovesu.tumblr.com


End file.
